When Johnny C meets Todd Casil
by Johnny6600
Summary: A little boy with a bear. Cute right? Add some evil events, one psycho nextdoor neighbor, and you've got some interesting childhood memories...


Johnny C. Meets Todd

I hope I do this right. I love Johnny and this is my first fanfic I've written. Well, anyway, all characters and random places are property of the God Jhonen Vasquez. yada yada yada, No, I don't own any Jhonen property…cries..w/e. Ok! We can start now. I'm going to try to keep Johnny as sadistic as I can and Squee just as adorable. Eh, well,….I'll try

_**'ABCabc'**_: Shmee's thoughts

* * *

Inside a lowly looking house, a little boy lay in the corner of his room on top of the bed with a blanket wrapped tightly around him. His eyes were tightly closed trying to cut out the scene from his mind. A teddy bear lay across from him also on the bed with a blank sown on face. It had bright yellow eyes that seemed worn even for a doll. 

"_**Why don't you just go? I could kill them you know. I'd do it for you**_." said the bear.

"Oh Shmee, giggles you're so funny when you make up things like that." his huge eyes now opened, pleading to the stuffed bear.

"You know I can't leave mommy and daddy. I love them, no matter what. It's not their fault I turned out so horrible. Besides, where would I go? We have to stay here to take care of them and keep all the bad stuff away." said the boy.

"_**You could live out of a dumpster or something. I wouldn't mind that. You could meet a lot of interesting people and have lots of rotten food to eat**_." offered the bear.

"What!" the boy wailed. He tucked himself into a tighter ball and closed his eyes once again as he began to whimper and cry.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP! GOD! ISN'T IT BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU WERE BORN! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" screamed the boy's father. He heard the sound of pills in a bottle being rattled down stairs.

The bear looked at him skeptically.

"I know he loves me deep down inside." the boy said.

"I HATE YOU!" his father bellowed from down stairs.

"It's ok shmee, Daddy is just in a bad mood."

"_**Face it Todd, they hate you. Why do you always surround yourself with these types of people? Why do you think they yell at you all the time**_?"

"Oh Shmee, they told me why..."

"Could I have some silence in this house for once! You're always complaining about having to 'use the bathroom' or being 'hungry' or something stupid like that. And stop talking to that bear! It creeps me out!" shouted his mom from down stairs.

"See? I'm always complaining and being annoying to mommy, ...even though I do get hungry, and I don't like to hear what daddy says about me. It's kinda mean."

"That boy is nothing but trouble," his father mumbled.

"But everything will turn out fine. One day they will realize that I love them so very much and they will tell me that they love me too, like I know they do."

Then, almost on cue as if written by some crazed writer, both parents said in unison, "We will never love you!"

"_**Okay, ya know what, this is annoying. I'm gonna**_-"threatened Shmee.

"Oh, no wait!" said Todd.

"_**Let me put this in words you can understand-If I don't get out of here, I will kill them. Maybe set them on fire. Yea, haven't done that in a while**_." thought the bear with a smile on his face, bright green/yellow eyes turning brighter.

Todd crawled across they bed and picked up Shmee. "You are so funny when you say things like that. It's not nice to burn people silly!" Shmee's eyes simply narrowed.  
"Oh, I get it. Well, it's not easy leaving someone you've spent your whole life, you understand, don't you friend?"

Shmee rolled his eyes. "_**I'm a sponge for all evil inflicted on and around you.Yea,sure,why not**_." he said sarcastically.

"But, if you really think we should go...and... Just don't kill mommy and daddy." Todd was about to cry again. Finally, his face hardened as he said as confidently as he could-"Yea.A-and it'll be fun. Besides, after a while m-maybe we can come back and visit Mommy and Daddy."He smiled happily, thinking of how much fun he would have.

This was the first time in weeks, he wasn't being frightened by something or being scared. It felt good.

* * *

A young man was strolling down the street. H was increadibly skinny. Looked like he hadn't eaten in days. Yet, a brain-freezy was in his hand.His face was beige, almost a yellow, but with sunken eyes and tired epression, looking like he hadn't slept in days.  
The street lights did nothing to help his facial features.His dark eyes had a certain glint in them as they raced across his surroundings. Brain also racing with thoughts and whole body alert.He was walking from another city for hours. Seemed like days. 

'So, where am I?' he thought.He put his hand inside his long black coat and pulled out something that had a silver glint to it. He pulled out a dirty handkecheif.Hell. It wasn't even his.He picked it off of a ...client of his. He began cleaning the carnaged covered knife  
as he walked whistling 'Ode to joy'.

'well, wherever I am, It's not too bad. I need someplace to stay though.' He looked around to find a place to crash. Normally, he would just waltz in, kill whoever was in the way, the rest up or watch TV without even cleaning off.But this was a new town.

He decided he didn't need any new publicity...yet.'Stupid police.stupid humanity laws.' He thought.'yea, cop may have just taken a drug dealer off the street, but not before a small purchase.If people only knew what kind of dirtbags were allowed to live and be happy making other people miserable for the hell of it, they just might be walking with me.' He put the handkercheif back inside the coat.'Not that I'd let them anyway. Who do they think they are?Besides, I couldn't even probably carry a civilized conversation without getting my knives dirty.'

His eyes fell onto one slum of a house. Next to another crappy house. Next to one that even looked broken.'God, what kind of ghetto is this.Sheesh.' Unfortunately, All these ghettofabulous houses were taken.Oh.there was one he could see from the street lights that the window  
planked and the door was old and shabby, along with the house. But that was all he could see. Weeds (A/N: not drugs you losers) covered the 'lawn'.

'well, that just won't work. What if I want to see outside. or if someone is walking down the street spying on me. I hate spying. It has no pride or dignity. Retards.' The man had already finished his cherry brainfreezie and casually tossed it to the side. After he tossed the cup, he thought he heard something scraping against the pavement. He spun around quickly in one leap brandishing his knife screaming-

"DIE YOUFLEA-RIDDEN MONKEY FROM HELL!" He swung the blade as fast as he could, eyes livid with energy. He slashed the knife until no more blood was flying and the squeals stopped. He looked down, blood dripping off his face. A dog. He had just killed a stray dog.  
"Serves you right, you were probably working for the moose!(A/N: If you dont know what the moose is just message me. And its better for Johnny just to know about the moose because what am I gonna do? Make it come out, explain the wall, then just go back in?anyway, back to the story.)WEREN'T YOU!" he shouted at the body. "Oh, not gonna say anything? fine. Be that way."

The man wove through the weeds chopping them down as he went. He entered the house and looked around; apparently the previous owners weren't to hot about staying. A television and couch were left. that's it. He went through the whole house when he came to a new door. A new door in an old, abandoned house. He decided it could wait till later.

"After all, it's time to meet the neighborhood." he said eyes growing smaller and a grin spreading across his face.

But it's night time. You know there's monsters and scaries outside that are gonna eat me!" cried Todd.

'But if we leave in the morning more people will see us' said Shmee.

"Yea,but-"

You know, fire looks so much prettier in the night…'

"SQUEE! o-okay. Well, what do I bring with me?" He asked. Todd looked around his small room. All that was in it was a bed, dresser, some posters and some stuffed animals, though none as important as Shmee. He grabbed his book bag with his papers and paints in it, took a poster off the wall, and grabbed the one pair of clothes that was in the dresser and put it all in the backpack. Well, that was it. Todd sat down on his bed and sighed. All of a sudden two pale, skinny hands grasped the bottom of Todd's window. Todd jumped from bed and fell onto the floor, grabbing Shmee. In one swift movement, the figure lifted itself into the window and landed on the floor. Todd simply stared at him, holding Shmee for all he was worth.

'Oh my gosh, who is in my room! Is it the crazy man Daddy promised me would one day take me away from him?' thought Todd. 'Oh Shmee!'

The man was incredibly skinny wearing boots that buckled up to his knees and a long black coat. His hair was black/blue and he was standing right over Todd. As he knelt down with a smile on his face, he said,

"Hi. I'm your new neighbor." Upon this, Todd's eyes simply widened as he shrunk into a corner.

"My name's Johnny C., but you can call me Nny. What's your name?" Johnny asked, also staring at the boy. He was skinny but not nearly as skinny as Johnny. He had the same dark hair and big eyes though. Todd was still so shocked by the stranger's entrance (his neighbor!) that all he could muster was-

"Squee!"

"Well, hello Squee-gee." Nny stood up to look around. As he stood a dull gleam came from his hand. Squee saw it, made a little squeak, and closed his eyes tight.

"Wah-oh. Hahahaha, sorry," he said laughing. He forgot to put away the knife after the dog incident. "This blood isn't mine, don't worry." He wiped it off on Squee's bed.

"So wadda ya wanna do?" Nny said, his eyes becoming a little bit brighter and sinking into their socket, apparently an idea in mind.

* * *

OMG OMG OMG! ITS OVER! and FYI-I'm actually going OMG OMG OMG! Anyway, totally message me and I'll write more. This started as an attempt of writing when I got bored…now… OBSESSION! j/k. but anyway message me if u have any questions. And I know my grammer isn't great but I'll improve. 


End file.
